The Bullied and the Scared
by CartoonGurl201m
Summary: Drew is the most bullied kid in school. May is one of the most popular girls in school. However, they both share something in common. Can the two people get along? or will Drew be scarred for the umpteenth time?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OMG! I FINALLY DECIDED TO WRITE A FANFICTION! Yay!**

**Drew: Woohoo, I'm **_**so **_**excited. Can't **_**wait **_**to read your **_**awesome **_**stories.**

**CG2m: Well, yeah, it **_**is **_**about you and May. (Didn't hear the sarcasm)**

**May: What about me and Drew?**

**CG2m: This fanfic is about you two! And can you tell Drew not to be such a jerk?**

**May: He won't listen to me.**

**CG2m: Permission to duct tape Drew's mouth?**

**May: Permission granted.**

**Drew: WHAT?!**

**CG2m: YES! (Chases Drew with a strip of duct tape)**

**May: CartoonGurl201m does not own Pokémon!**

…

Ugh. Great. Another school. New bullies. New nicknames. Guess it's just something a kid with green hair has to put up with. It doesn't make sense! I've seen someone with purple hair in this town! I'm betting he's one of those loners that everyone is afraid of. Oh well. If I don't die by the end of senior year, then I'll be the one laughing because all those idiots who make fun of me will finally see why I put up with getting beat up every day.

Who am I, you ask?

Drew. Drew Hayden.

…

Ugh. Great. Another one. New Pokémon. More hiding. Guess it's just something every girl has. An awkward piece that they don't want to share with anyone else. But this one won't go away. This one keeps making me hide from the world. Guess it's also because I'm so smart. I don't want anyone to know about that, either. Can't wait to see the Pokémon that are in X and Y too.

Who is this stressed out girl, you ask?

May. May Maple.

…

**CG2m: OK. I know it's short but I have homework and this is just the base of my story. An introduction to the main characters.**

**Drew: Mmhmph!**

**May: Hmm. Nah. Don't want too.**

**Drew: Mmhmph!**

**CG2m: Not until I'm done with the next chapter. Anyways, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm a horrible person!**

**May: No you're not.**

** Drew: She kind of is.**

** CG2m: SHUT UP DREW! YOU KNOW I WAS SICK MONDAY THROUGH WEDNESDAY!**

** Drew: (Sweat drop) Uh… May do the disclaimer.**

** May: CartoonGurl201m does not own Pokémon.**

…

_Hey! I don't know about you! But I'm feeling 22!_

_ Ugh. Man, Dawn, can you NOT call me at 7 in the morning on a Sunday? _I thought to as I answered the call.

"EEEEEEEEEEE! Guess what May! Guess Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" came the ever-cheery voice of Dawn.

"What?" I asked, grumpy and groggy.

"There's going to be a new guy at school!" Dawn replied, oblivious to the anger dripping off of her friend, May's, voice.

"And why are you excited? I thought you liked Paul."

"I do. I'm excited because he might be a good match for you!"

"Dawn, don't you dare try to set me up."

"Ugh. Fine." There was a pause on the other line. "So… Want to go shopping today?"

"Alright."

"Yes! Pick you up at ten!"

"K, bye."

"See you then!"

Click.

Oh great. Now I have to go to the mall and do something that seems so pointless. I have tons of clothes! I don't need more!

Oh well.

Wait.

A new boy?

Oh well. Guess I'll meet him tomorrow.

…

_**Monday**_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ugh. First day at my new school. Great.

"Drew! Would you like me to help you check in?" called my cousin, Solidad, from downstairs.

"No, Solidad. I've done this a lot!" I called back.

"OK! That's fine!" she called back.

Guess it's time to get ready.

**Outside the school, 45 minutes later.**

Wow.

That's all I thought as I looked at this high school.

Wow.

It wasn't like most public schools out there. All of the colors shone bright against the dully compared grass. It was HUGE too! White paint was clean against the brick walls, while crimson shone brightly on top, radiating the beauty of the color. The school reached three stories, with one to two hundred windows stretching across from the south side to the north side. Big, glass doors led inside the magnificent building.

Guess I should go in, I thought as I opened the doors.

The inside was clean too. White walls stood fifteen feet high, pictures of past achievers hung along it. Red stripes swirled and stretched all across them, stretching every which way.

"Excuse me," came a female voice from behind him. He turned around and saw a girl standing there. She had bright orange hair and was wearing a yellow tank top with red suspenders holding up her turquoise colored, jean shorts.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, can you show me to the office?" I asked her. She immediately brightened up.

"I'd love too! My name's Misty, by the way," she replied, motioning for me to follow her. I quickly complied. "What's your name?" Misty asked.

"Drew," I told her.

"I'm also the student body president, so once you get our schedule, I'll show you to your first class," Misty told me.

"Alright." We had reached the office by then. We walked inside, Misty leading, me following.

"Hello, Misty, how may I help you?" asked a woman with pink colored hair. Pink. I wonder if she was bullied when she was young.

"Hi, Mrs. Joy! This is Drew…" Misty started, unable to finish for the cause of not knowing my last name.

"Hayden," I told her and Joy.

"Oh, yes! I was told about you! Here's your schedule," Joy then handed me a schedule.

"Thanks," said Misty as she dragged me out of the office and into the hallway.

"Um, can you let go of my arm?" I asked her, feeling a pain in my shoulder.

"Yeah, Mist. Why do you always drag people around like that?" came a male's voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a boy with shaggy, black hair standing behind me. He had on a blue vest over a black T-shirt, with faded blue jeans on. He wore a cap on top of his black hair with a red and white… wait a minute. Is that a… Pokémon symbol?

"Oh, hey Ash," said a now red Misty. I wonder if they have a thing for each other.

"So, who are you?" Ash asked, defensively. Yep. They _defiantly_ have a thing for one another.

"The name's Drew. Junior." I told him. I hope he won't punch my guts out. Cause if he punches my stomach that might happen.

"OK!" he said, visibly brightening up. "I'm hungry," Ash said after a while of walking.

"You're always hungry, Ash. Do you see your locker Drew?" Misty replied.

"Here," I said walking up to the locker with the number written on my schedule.

"OK," they stopped by to help me with my stuff.

"By the way," Ash stated, "nice hair."

I froze. Was he joking, or did he really like it? "You think?" I asked him.

"Yeah! I love the color," cut in Misty, "Is it naturally green?"

"Yep," I said as I closed my locker.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed as I turned to face them. "Only one or two people have cool hair like that! There's Paul, his hair is purple, and then there's-"

"OK. Enough talking," said Misty. _That's funny,_ I thought as I walked behind them to my homeroom, _I could've sworn I saw Misty tense up when Ash was about to say the other person's name._ "Here's your homeroom, but, since you're new, I get to show you to your next classes. You just need to introduce yourself to the teacher." Misty explained. I walked inside to see the classroom full of chattering teen-agers, throwing paper balls at each other, gossiping, your average classroom before the teacher walks in.

"You must be Andrew Hayden?" a female voice asked me. I turned to see a tall, skinny woman looking at me from behind a desk.

"Yes," I answered.

"OK. Well, since you checked in at the office, I don't have much to say. Tell Misty and Ash that Ms. Jessie says hello!" the maroon haired woman told me.

"Alright," I walked out of the classroom and turned to my two new… Were Ash and Misty really my friends?

"So, I guess Ms. Jessie told you to tell us hi?" asked Ash. Misty wacked him on the back of the head (very hard, might I add) with a mallet. I wonder where she got that.

"Of course she did!" Misty yelled at a slightly shocked Ash. "We were her two best students in junior year," she explained to me, seeing my confused expression. I made an 'oh' sound as she started walking down the hall. "The teachers here aren't like normal teachers. The teachers here only like the kids who try to learn, not the suck-ups most teachers like." Misty told me. "They also have a tendency to help the kids getting bullied. If you're bullied, no matter good, or bad, they help you. That's why we are Ms. Jessie's favorites. We were bullied a lot as kids because I'm a nerd and Ash here is dumb. Nice, but really, _really_, dumb."

"She's right. I am the dumbest kid out of all the seniors." Ash grumbled.

"You guys and I are really going to get along," I told them.

"Why?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Because, I was the most bullied kid in my old school."

…

**AN: Sorry guys! I want it to be longer than this but I don't know what to write next. R&R and please give me ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey!**

**Drew: Oh great. Another chapter.**

**CG2m: Hey! I'm not going to go **_**too **_**far into your backstory that can wait for later.**

**May: Are we going to meet yet?**

**CG2m: I'm not sure. Let's see where this chapter goes and find out!**

**May: Yay!**

**Drew: Of course **_**you **_**like this bad story.**

**May: You do too.**

**Drew: Do not!**

** May: Do too!**

**Drew: Do not!**

** May: Do too!**

**Drew: DO NOT!**

** May: DO TOO!**

** CG2m: I don't own Pokémon, only the storyline.**

…

"WHAT!?" they both screamed at the same time.

"Why would anyone bully you? You're cute, I saw girls staring longer than they would have usually at a new student, you're nice, you seem smart, and you have some of the coolest hair I've ever seen." said Misty loudly.

"Chill guys, it's no big deal," I told them. "Besides, no one here looks like anybody I've met before."

"OK," they said simultaneously. _Phew, that was close,_ I thought to myself as they turned around and continued showing me around.

Pretty soon, it was time for lunch. They had shown me to all the classes I'd have without one of them close by, the nurse's office, the gym and obviously the cafeteria. It was like any other ordinary cafeteria, stereotypes divided by table. I saw the techies, the nerds, the cheerleaders, the jocks, the Goths, the loners (scattered around), and the populars. The populars were all better looking than most of the other people in the lunchroom. Name brands hanging off of their built or petite frames. Hair styled to complement their faces. The swagger that said, "I own this place." Oh yeah, these were the populars.

"Hey Max!" called Ash, waving. Across the cafeteria, I saw a boy with black hair and hints of navy blue wave back.

"Hey guys," he said as we came to his table. "Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to me. It wasn't stuck up and written as "I don't like you." He really was curious.

"I'm Drew," I stated for what felt like the twelfth time today.

"I'm Max, as you've heard. Freshman," he replied politely. "And I'm guessing that you've seen how perfect these two are together?" he asked.

"WE WOULD NOT BE PERFECT TOGETHER SO STOP SAYING THAT!" simultaneous yelling. Fun.

We started eating. All was silent until…

"So…" started Ash through the silence, "what do you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"People," I said simply.

"Which ones?" asked a nervous Misty. I wonder why she's nervous.

"Hmm…" I hummed looking around the room. "The guy with the purple hair, who looks like he should be hanging with the Goths, the girl with blue hair, that girl over there with the pinkish reddish hair, that white guy over there, who sort of resembles a porcupine, that girl over there with the green eyes and brown hair, and finally, that girl over there with the brown hair that's up in pigtails." They stared at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked.

"Alright, Drew," Max spoke. "The guy with the purple hair, his name is Paul. He used to hang out with us. He doesn't belong with the Goths because he shows more emotion than them. Also, he tried. They kicked him out. The girl with the blue hair is Dawn. We don't talk about her very much. The girl with the pinkish reddish hair is Brianna. She's a little crazy so-"

"Hey guys!" yelled someone from behind Max, causing said boy to jump. Max and I turned to see a girl standing there. She had long, curly brown hair, jade green eyes, and a bright smile. Something told me it wasn't fake.

"Hey Beth," squealed Misty. "Come sit next to me." The girl, Beth, took a seat next to Misty.

"You're Drew, right?" Beth asked. I nodded. "My name is Bethany. Only a few select people call me Beth. Those are the ones I trust. If you call me Beth and I haven't given you permission… well, you don't want that to happen," she said, a disturbing smile on her face.

"Anyway," restarted Max, glaring at Bethany, "She's a little crazy so we stay away from her. The porcupine," Misty, Ash, and Bethany cover laughter, "is named Gary and the girl with the brown hair and green eyes is Leaf. They should be heading over here in a minute. The girl with the pigtails is my sister, May." I nodded m head and continued to eat.

"If you were wondering, I'm a freshman too," stated Bethany. "I got to say, I'm a little disappointed you didn't ask about me."

"I didn't notice you until you scared Max," I told her. She beamed as Max went "hey!"

"You must be Drew. I'm leaf and I have to tell you I'm jealous," came a voice from behind me.

"Of what?" asked Bethany, "Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know! It's his hair, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," answered Leaf, looking down, "Misty has been going on and on about how cool your hair is. I wish mine was green."

"I'm Gary," said Gary, sitting down next to Ash.

"Alright, enough with the introductions. Drew, you will actually find one of us in each of your classes tomorrow. I was told your guardian was picking you up after lunch?" Misty said.

"Yeah, Solidad wants to do something this afternoon. I guess I'll see soon," I replied, not really thinking on what I was saying.

"Wait," Bethany caught everyone's attention, staring at me seriously, "Solidad? Why did you say Solidad?" then it hit me. I said "Solidad" instead of "Mom".

"Because she's my legal guardian," I told the truth. It's better not to lie to my… acquaintances?

"Don't ask him why she's his legal guardian," stopped, surprisingly, Gary. "If he doesn't want to tell us yet, he doesn't have to." Everyone else closed their mouths, all about to say something.

The bell rang for lunch to be over. Bethany jumped up grabbed Max's arm, running out of the cafeteria.

"See you later guys!" she called back to us.

"Hey! Let go of me! I can walk on my own!" yelled Max. Maybe he likes her…

"Bye. I have band next period and that's my favorite class," said Leaf.

"See ya. I have gym and if I'm late, I'll get a scolding," stated Gary, running out of the lunchroom.

"C'mon Drew. We should wait in the office for your…" ash trailed off.

"Cousin."

"Cousin," repeated Ash.

When we got to the office, I saw Solidad talking to Mrs. Joy.

"Hey Solidad," I greeted. "I'm ready to go."

"OK, c'mon," said Solidad. We walked outside to her car. We got inside, her driving, me in the passenger's seat. "So, how was your day?" she asked worriedly. I can't blame her. My reputations for first days is bad. I usually get beat up and end up…

"It was actually really good! I made friends!" I told her.

"That's great, Drew!" Solidad said ecstatically. I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.

…

_I wonder who that guy was,_ I thought, _I've never seen him before. He was hanging out with Misty and Ash. That means that we're on opposite sides of the popularity latter. Hmm… maybe he'll talk to me, even if I… No! Don't go wishing May! It will only get you a broken heart. _I thought to myself as I walked down the hall with Dawn. _But maybe he and I will end up talking to each other…_

…

** So! What did you think? Oh, I got May and Drew to stop arguing but I didn't want to have them start up again. Review please!**


End file.
